


Team Chemistry

by Esli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, Multi, Team Bonding, chat format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esli/pseuds/Esli
Summary: A specialist in team building comes to make the best team the squad can be !





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> It takes place after Shiganshina Battle, which means at the end of season 3 part 2 (around chapter 90 I think).
> 
> It's a chat format, because I like writing dialogues. I hope you'll like reading them !

**Hanji :** Let me introduce you Andrea Solz, she's a specialist in team building and she is voluntarily helping us.  
**Andrea :** Nice to meet you all ! You can call me Andrea. This is the first time I'm taking care of a military squad so I hope it will go well. I'm counting on all of you to participate !  
**Levi :** Do we really need this Hanji ? I think we're okay as a team.  
**Andrea :** 'Okay' can be improved ! There's always room for improvement.  
**Hanji :** You answered better than I would have.  
**Andrea :** *smiles* So, I'll start by observing you for a few days and then we'll do a funny experience. Sounds good ?  
  
_Three days later_  
  
**Andrea :** I'm going to pair you.  
**Connie :** I choose Sasha !  
**Andrea :** I'm sorry Connie but I already chose the pairs by complementarity.  
**Connie :** Complementarity ?  
**Andrea :** *smiles* You'll see. I'm going to tell you the groups. The first name I'll say will have to follow their comrade tomorrow, observing them. During their free time, from the waking up to the diner. Then the next day you'll swap !  
**Jean :** This is going to be so weird.  
**Armin :** Are Commander Hanji and Captain Levi doing this too ?  
**Hanji :** Of course Armin ! We're part of the team !  
**Levi :** Tch.  
**Andrea :** So there's a group of three because you're an odd number, but it still works well, you'll have to do it in three days though. Here I go : Mikasa and Jean, Levi and Sasha, Armin and Floch. The group of three is Connie, Eren and Hanji.  
**Eren :** Armin and Floch, are you insane ?! I'm not letting this asshole next to him !  
**Armin :** Hey calm down Eren, we're gonna be fine. I think this will do us some good actually.  
**Sasha :** Connie, help me, I don't think I'll make it...  
**Connie :** Hahaha ! Don't faint Sasha !  
  
_The next morning_

**Floch :** You don't eat much.  
**Armin :** You sound like Mikasa.  
**Floch :** ...  
**Armin :** I eat enough. I don't need more.  
**Floch :** ... Wait... You dunk your bread in your coffee ?!  
**Armin :** Mhh yeah, I saw Sasha doing it once and I tried. It tastes good, the bread isn't so dry anymore.  
**Floch :** *tries it*  
**Armin :** Do you like it ?  
**Floch :** It's okay I guess. I mean... Yeah I like it.  
**Armin :** *smiles* Good... Oh but you shouldn't try everything Sasha eats. You'll surely get sick.

* * *

**Jean :** So... How long is your exercise routine ?  
**Mikasa :** *doing abs* The morning one is about 45 minutes and the evening one only 30 minutes.  
**Jean :** Oh there's an evening one too... You do this even when we have to exercise during the day ?  
**Mikasa :** Yes, I do this everyday. It's a daily routine.  
**Jean :** ... Are you human ? I mean, can you actually feel sore or tired ?  
**Mikasa :** Yes I can Jean. I just chose to not complain about it.  
**Jean :** What's that supposed to mean ? Are you telling me I'm a crybaby ? Because I know a suicidal maniac that's-  
**Mikasa :** Don't finish that sentence.  
**Jean :** You know, he's a big man now. He can defend himself.  
**Mikasa :** ...  
**Jean :** Damn !  
**Mikasa :** What ?  
**Jean :** Sorry I just saw your abs.

* * *

**Levi :** You can sit Sasha. There's a chair over there.  
**Sasha :** I'm okay on my feet sir.  
**Levi :** I'm telling you this because I'm going to take my shower. I'll be back in... half an hour I think.  
**Sasha :** Half an hour ?!  
**Levi :** Well yes, it's the time needed.  
**Sasha :** So you're not eating anything at breakfast sir ?  
**Levi :** I don't... My body doesn't like it. Other questions ?  
**Sasha :** Hum... So should I wait here ? In your room ?  
**Levi :** Tch. I guess. This is already annoying. Don't touch anything. *leaves*  
**Sasha :** Oh my god, oh my god. I saw the Captain in pyjamas !

* * *

**Hanji :** You're really going to stay in bed Connie ?  
**Connie :** Not the time to get up yet.  
**Hanji :** You know there's only 15 minutes left to get ready...  
**Connie :** Then I still have 14 minutes left to sleep.  
**Eren :** You could make an exception.  
**Hanji :** Well if he does, this exercise won't make any sense. I guess we'll just have to wait Eren. Meanwhile we can talk about shifting experiments.  
**Eren :** Please get up Connie.

* * *

_Afternoon free time_

**Floch :** Oh I know that book._ 'Apples drop beside the tree'_. I read it.  
**Armin :** You did ? I've read it several times already. What did you think about it ?  
**Floch :** It was okay I guess. I like the brother, Sean, he is a brave man.  
**Armin :** Yes he is ! What about Lucinda ? I think she is very interesting, she should have been the main character.  
**Floch :** I think so too.  
**Armin :** I like to believe that feeling was the author's purpose. Like giving us so little information about the antagonist so we can't know if he's not a good person actually.  
**Floch :** *frowns* Yeah...

* * *

**Jean :** Look at them. Pretending everything is okay. Like they're friends now ! He fucking insulted him ! How can they still talk like that ?! It pisses me off. How are you so calm ?  
**Mikasa :** I'm not. If he touches Armin, he's dead.  
**Jean :** Wow. So... you're angry too ?  
**Mikasa :** Of course I am. I just don't show it. If Floch notices that I'm angry then he will see me coming. Suprise attacks are more effective.  
**Jean :** You got a point... You almost got Reiner like that... and Bertholdt at Shiganshina. That's actually very smart.  
**Mikasa :** That's also not a very human thing to do. Burying your emotions like that. It hurts inside.  
**Jean :** Then you shouldn't do it.  
**Mikasa :** I'm old enough to chose my weapons myself.  
**Jean :** *looks out the window* I don't think you're the only one using this doubled-edge sword.

* * *

**Sasha :** Look Captain ! A squirrel over there !  
**Levi :** ...  
**Sasha :** I wish I had brought my bow. I could have shown you my hunting skills !  
**Levi :** I know your archery skills Sasha. It already saved us on the battlefield.  
**Sasha :** What ? When ?!  
**Levi :** In the crystal cave, underground, whatever that shit is called.  
**Sasha :** Oh yes I remember... But I wasn't as useful as the people in front.  
**Levi :** ...When I faced Kenny, it was the perfect timing for the other MP soldiers to attack me. And yet there was none. Just Kenny. On reflection I found it weird. Until I realized you were only covering _me_.  
**Sasha :** I just figured... you know... Kenny was already enough of a pain.  
**Levi :** Yeah.  
**Sasha :** ... He looked like my dad.  
**Levi :** Hah ?  
**Sasha :** It was sooo confusing.

* * *

**Connie :** So we have a free hour. I'm gonna take a nap.  
**Eren :** WHAT ? YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME !  
**Hanji :** *laughs*  
**Connie :** A good laugh and a long sleep are the two best cures for anything. That's a proverb.  
**Eren :** What ? I don't care ! You're really spending your free time sleeping ?  
**Hanji :** We should take a nap too Eren.  
**Eren :** Huh ? No way ! I'm not losing my time like this !  
_10 minutes later_  
**Eren :** *sleeps*  
**Connie :** He fell asleep quicker than me.  
**Hanji :** That's a record !  
**Connie :** He spends his time screaming, it must be tiring.  
**Hanji :** And we're the ones hearing him, so we deserve the nap too. *lies down*  
**Connie :** Hell we do.  
**Hanji :** *snores*  
**Connie :** She broke the record.

* * *

_Diner_

**Floch :** Seriously, you have to eat more than that.  
**Armin :** I'm okay.  
**Floch :** And you didn't take any meat.  
**Armin :** I'm vegetarian. I don't eat meat.  
**Floch :** Really ? Why ?  
**Armin :** We hate titans for eating us.  
**Floch :** ... You have a point.  
**Armin :** *smiles*  
**Floch :** *gives him his vegetables* But you still need to eat enough.  
**Armin :** You- you don't have to !  
**Floch :** It's okay. I had enough.  
**Armin :** ...Thank you.  
**Floch :** I realize I've been really harsh on you. I'm not gonna lie I still think it wasn't the rational decision to save you over Erwin. But I shouldn't have said all of these things without... even knowing you.  
**Armin :** I'm not mad at you. I've never been. Actually, I agree with you. About the Captain's choice.  
**Floch :** You do ?! How can you ?!... You're maybe the weirdest scout here. You shouldn't feel like that.

* * *

**Mikasa :** Eren needs you.  
**Jean :** Huh ? Where does that come from ?!  
**Mikasa :** I wanted to tell you for a while now. He's lucky to have you. You're kind of his stress ball.  
**Jean :** I'm not sure how to take it.  
**Mikasa :** *soft smile* Thank you.  
**Jean :** *blushes* Don't smile at me for something like that !  
**Mikasa :** I figured it would be good to express more of my emotions.  
**Jean :** ... It is. You have a... nice smile.  
**Mikasa :** *chuckles*  
**Jean :** Okay stop, I'm not gonna survive this.

* * *

**Levi :** I got you another bread.  
**Sasha :** Where did you get it sir ?!  
**Levi :** Shut the fuck up. I just took it when shitty glasses wasn't looking... Don't do this in the future though. I'll watch you.  
**Sasha :** I won't, I promise ! Thank you sir.  
**Levi :** ...  
**Sasha :** *eats*  
**Levi :** Look Sasha !  
**Sasha :** What ?! What's happening sir ?!!  
**Levi :** Calm down for fuck's sake. Look out the window, there's a squirrel climbing the tree.  
**Sasha :** Oh I see it... *drops her bread* Fuck !  
**Levi :** *eyes widen*  
**Sasha :** Oh I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to swear !  
**Levi :** *amused face* I rub off on you.

* * *

**Hanji :** That nap felt good ! I've spent many sleepless nights lately.  
**Connie :** For real ? Why ?  
**Hanji :** Research. I'm doing an analysis of Annie's crystal and-  
**Eren :** Could you, please, not speak about experiments and research during diner Hanji-san ? You talked about it all day long.  
**Hanji :** I did ?  
**Connie & Eren :** Yes.  
**Hanji :** I'm sorry, I'm just so passionate about it.  
**Connie :** It's good to have a passion... as long as it doesn't affect your health. You have to sleep.  
**Eren :** He's right.  
**Hanji :** But hum, we must progress quickly in order to wake up Annie.  
**Eren :** Annie is not going anywhere.  
**Connie :** But you might die from exhaustion.  
**Eren :** And you'll gain in efficacy if you sleep enough.  
**Hanji :** Damn, naps are doing miracles because it's the first time I don't hear you screaming Eren.

* * *

**Andrea :** Wow ! Just by looking I can see some great changes on the observers.  
**Connie :** Really ?  
**Andrea :** Look how relaxed is Eren.  
**Eren :** I'm always relaxed. I don't need a nap to be relaxed.  
**Andrea :** Even Levi is in a good mood.  
**Levi :** Huh ?  
**Andrea :** I hope tomorrow will go as well !


	2. Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little writing game after diner.

**Andrea :** Thank you for playing along today ! I was really worried you would be reluctant and...  
**Mikasa :** It was nice.  
**Eren :** Huh ? You mean you actually enjoyed being followed by a horse ?  
**Jean :** Hey don't start moron !  
**Andrea :** Now please calm down, we're going to do a little game before going to sleep.  
**Levi :** Hurg.  
**Andrea :** I think you'll like it Levi.  
**Levi :** *mumbles* I highly doubt that.  
**Sasha :** *chuckles*  
**Andrea :** You're gonna have to write a story together.  
**Armin :** A story ?  
**Andrea :** Yes, but I'm not asking anything exceptional, don't worry ! Just something that makes sense *looks at Connie*. One of you will start to write a sentence, and then the other will write another, etc.  
**Hanji :** Sounds fun !  
**Andrea :** It is ! We're gonna keep the pairs order, like that you won't have to move too much from your seats : Mikasa, Jean, Levi, Sasha, Armin, Floch, Connie, Eren and Hanji. Don't look what the person writes after you. *gives the sheet of paper to Mikasa* Here you go.  
**Mikasa :** ...  
**Andrea :** It can be anything.  
**Mikasa :** '_Once upon a time a little girl who could turn into a beautiful blue butterfly._'  
**Jean :** *reads* Oh, I didn't expect that coming from you.  
**Mikasa :** *hides in her scarf*  
**Jean :** '_She lived in a cottage with her mother._'  
**Levi :** *takes the sheet and sighs*  
**Andrea :** How about giving her a name ?  
**Levi :** Right... '_Her name was Isa._'  
**Sasha :** That's it ? You can write more Captain ! *gives him back the sheet*  
**Levi :** *glares at her* '_Her name was Isa, she had long blond hair and turquoise eyes._' Satisfied ?  
**Sasha :** Yes ! '_One day she flew over Wall Rosa, and saw soldiers doing the maintenance of their cannons._'  
**Armin :** '_Isa slowly landed on a cannon, watching the world from their point of view._'  
**Floch :** I have no idea how to continue this thing.  
**Armin :** You can find inspiration in stories you know.  
**Floch :** Mmh... '_She looked down and noticed a word carved into the iron she didn't know : Trost._'  
**Connie :** Hah ? This is beginning to be very canon !  
**Andrea :** *laughs*  
**Sasha :** I'm worried, what are they doing with poor Isa ?  
**Levi :** ...  
**Hanji :** Ahh I can't wait to see what you're writing guys !  
**Connie :** '_She saw a soldier girl holding some meat she had stolen from the officers' provisions._'  
**Eren :** *reads and bursts into laughter* I just understood your pun Connie. This is very canon indeed !  
**Jean :** I'm scared for this butterfly Mikasa.  
**Eren :** '_Quite unexpectedly, she was offering to share it with her comrades._'  
**Andrea :** If you could please avoid writing real events.  
**Connie & Eren :** Oops.  
**Andrea :** It's okay we'll keep that way, but next time don't.  
**Hanji :** Mmh... I think I know who that girl might be.  
**Connie :** *chuckles*  
**Hanji :** '_Isa hoped it would be the last time the soldier girl would steal her officers' food._'  
**Mikasa :** ... '_And that she wouldn't punch her friend in the chest for meat._'  
**Andrea :** Could you please not tell real stories ?  
**Jean :** HAHAHA !!  
**Sasha :** I have a bad feeling about this...  
**Jean :** '_So Isa went to her shoulder and whispered : _'  
**Andrea :** That's a nice idea to let Levi complete this Jean !  
**Jean :** Oh yes it is *smirks*  
**Levi :** ...  
**Sasha :** What is it ? What was that look Captain Levi ?  
**Levi :** Nothing. '_"You better not steal food ever again you pig" _'.  
**Sasha :** *reads with a more and more horrified expression*  
**Everybody :** *stares at her*  
**Sasha :** You are all horrible people !  
**Connie :** It's just a story Sasha...  
**Sasha :** *frowns* '_The strong girl ate the butterfly and it was delicious._'  
**Armin :** ... Sasha ! That's awful ! Why did you do this ?  
**Sasha :** Isa deserved to be eaten.  
**Levi :** *jaw tenses*  
**Hanji :** Careful with words Sasha.  
**Sasha :** Why ?  
**Levi :** Let's just finish this already.  
**Armin :** '_In the soldier's stomach, Isa was terrified but angry, she wanted revenge._'  
**Floch :** ... I think I know where this is going... '_She turned back into a human from inside the soldier girl._'  
**Andrea :** I should have expected this kind of gory events in a SC story...  
**Connie :** Damn ! It's going wild ! ... '_She roared like a crazy idiot and destroyed the cannons._'  
**Eren :** ... I don't roar.  
**Armin & Connie :** Yes you do.  
**Andrea :** Eren and Hanji you have to finish the story.  
**Eren :** *writes and gives the sheet to Hanji*  
**Hanji :** *reads and writes, smiling*  
**Andrea :** Great ! Now I'm going to read the story entirely and you'll have to find a title !  
**Levi :** *sighs* Great.  
**Andrea :** *reads it aloud from beginning to end*  
**Jean :** I love this story.  
**Sasha :** I don't.  
**Andrea :** Let's find a good title people !  
**Mikasa :** Lost girl.  
**Armin :** Flying off the handle.  
**Levi :** A pig.  
**Sasha :** Hey Captain ! Stop calling me a pig, I'm hurt !  
**Levi :** *flicks her forehead*  
**Connie :** I have a title ! It's perfect !

* * *

  
  
**The suicidal potato**

  
Once upon a time a little girl who could turn into a beautiful blue butterfly.  
She lived in a cottage with her mother.  
Her name was Isa, she had long blond hair and turquoise eyes.  
One day she flew over Wall Rosa, and saw soldiers doing the maintenance of their cannons.  
Isa slowly landed on a canon, watching the world from their point of view.  
She looked down and noticed a word carved into the iron she didn't know : Trost.  
She saw a soldier girl holding some meat she had stolen from the officers' provisions.  
Quite unexpectedly, she was offering to share it with her comrades.  
Isa hoped it would be the last time the soldier girl would steal her officers' food.  
And that she wouldn't punch her friend in the chest for meat.  
So Isa went to her shoulder and whispered :  
"You better not steal food ever again you pig"  
The strong girl ate the butterfly and it was delicious.  
In the soldier's stomach, Isa was terrified but angry, she wanted revenge.  
She turned back into a human from inside the soldier girl.  
She roared like a crazy idiot and destroyed the cannons.  
Until a blond soldier told her she could use this rage for good.  
And that's how Isa joined the Survey Corps.

  
_Moral of the story : Keep an eye on Sasha._

-The Survey Corps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a shorter chapter I'm sorry !


	3. Second day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling from bed, pranking, playing cards and baking.

_Morning_

  
**Jean :** Tch great, they're here. We should take our breakfast later Mikasa.  
**Mikasa :** No I want to talk to Armin.  
**Jean :** Aren't you supposed to follow me today ?  
**Mikasa :** *black look*  
**Jean :** ... Hey Armin ! Can we sit ?  
**Armin :** Of course !  
**Floch :** ...  
**Mikasa :** You should eat more Armin.  
**Floch :** That's what I was telling him.  
**Armin :** I eat enough.  
**Jean :** Oh now you're worrying about his well-being Floch ?  
**Floch :** What ? It's just an advice okay ?! I'm not worried. I'm just making sure he actually takes care of his precious life !  
**Mikasa :** *clenches her fists*  
**Armin :** Mikasa, please calm down. I already told you last night, it's fine. I'm fine.  
**Mikasa :** I don't care about this stupid experiment, you shouldn't stay with this asshole.  
**Floch :** Hey watch your mouth !  
**Mikasa :** Because you did with Armin maybe ?  
**Floch :** ... I apologized for that.  
**Jean :** *snorts* Oh because you apologized everything is forgiven and now you're best friends ?  
**Armin :** Please stop guys. This won't help. Floch only told his opinion about Captain Levi's choice. Commander Hanji did the same actually and you let her. So why won't you leave him too ? He said what he thinks a little bit rudely but he apologized for that. I respect his opinion and so should you.  
**Jean :** *clicks his tongue*  
**Mikasa :** ...  
**Floch :** ... Seems like it's gonna be sunny today.

* * *

**Levi :** *knocks*  
**From inside the room :** BOOM !  
**Levi :** Are you okay there Sasha ?  
**Sasha :** Yes, yes ! *opens abruptly the door* I'm fine sir. Good morning sir.  
**Levi :** ... I woke you up, you panicked and fell from your bed. Did I get it right ?  
**Sasha :** Mh yes that's pretty much it sir. *invites him to enter*  
**Levi :** *scans the place* Your room is... not as dirty as I feared.  
**Sasha :** I cleaned it yesterday sir.  
**Levi :** Stop saying 'sir' everytime, it's annoying.  
**Sasha :** O-okay s-... Okay.  
**Levi :** You forgot to dust the shelves.  
**Sasha :** ...  
**Levi :** Sasha, I can't guess what shit you want to ask me so just spit it out.  
**Sasha :** ... *pulls her hair away and tugs her pyjama collar to clear her left shoulder* Will this stay forever ? I asked Commander Hanji but she didn't know, and I figured maybe you would.  
**Levi :** *looks at the end of her scar, poking out from underneath her top* Yes. I think so.  
**Sasha :** Oh...  
**Levi :** When you look at it, don't think "I'm weak". That's stupid because you're not. Instead, think "I survived this, I'm stronger now, so I'll survive the next one".  
**Sasha :** ... I'll try. Thank you sir.  
**Levi :** Also don't show your naked shoulders like that to people.

* * *

**Hanji :** *chuckles*  
**Connie :** Keep quiet Hanji-san !  
**Hanji :** Hum sorry.  
**Connie :** *puts whipped cream on Eren's hand*  
**Hanji :** How do you even know that prank ?  
**Connie :** Ymir and Historia did it to Sasha once.  
**Hanji :** The Queen did this ?!  
**Connie :** Shhh ! Yes, she did. It's the royal prank.  
**Hanji :** *tickles Eren's cheek with a feather*  
**Eren :** *slaps his face with the whipped cream*  
**Hanji & Connie :** *bursts out laughing*  
**Eren :** Damn ! Seriously ? The royal prank ?  
**Hanji :** Oh you actually commonly call it like that !  
**Eren :** You're part of this Hanji-san ?!  
**Hanji :** I have no regrets.  
**Eren :** *wipes his face*  
**Connie :** Good morning Eren. I hope we'll have a funny day with you.  
**Eren :** Fuck you Connie.  
**Hanji :** Guys tomorrow I'm doing this to Levi.  
**Connie :** Yeah right...  
**Eren :** Mh...  
**Hanji :** Tomorrow it's the day you follow me.  
**Eren & Connie :** WHAT ?

* * *

_Afternoon free time_

  
**Hanji :** So Mikasa, how's your day with Jean ?  
**Mikasa :** It's okay.  
**Jean :** *playing cards with Eren* We had breakfast with Armin and Floch.  
**Eren :** What happened ?  
**Connie :** Why something should happen ?  
**Eren :** It's a straight Floch.  
**Connie :** Oh yeah.  
**Jean :** No he meant it's a straight _flush_. But '_straight Floch_' works too I guess. And I know it's a straight flush idiot !  
**Mikasa :** Armin defended him. Saying he apologized and that he was just telling his opinion like-...  
**Jean :** ...  
**Hanji :** Like me.  
**Mikasa :** Yes.  
**Connie :** *mumbles* Awkwaaard...  
**Jean :** *throws his card* BOOM ! THE QUEEN OF HEARTS !  
**Eren :** HAAA ? NO WAY ! YOU CHEATED !  
**Connie :** Speaking of Queen, Hanji-san wants us to royal prank Captain Levi tomorrow.  
**Jean :** What ?!  
**Hanji :** He won't show it but I'm sure he'll find it very funny deep down.  
**Jean :** *looks at Eren and Connie* He'll kill you, don't do it guys.  
**Mikasa :** Hanji-san, can I come ?  
**Hanji :** Yes of course ! You want to participate ?  
**Mikasa :** Maybe.  
**Jean :** She mainly wants to enjoy Levi's face and protect Eren if necessary. *glances at her* Correct ?  
**Mikasa :** *nods*  
**Hanji :** ... Maybe we should first take his knife away from under his pillow.  
**Connie :** He keeps a knife under his pillow ?!  
**Mikasa :** Who doesn't ? It's the basis.  
**Hanji :** ...  
**Eren :** ...  
**Connie :** ...  
**Jean :** *sighs* Ackermans.

* * *

**Armin :** Can I see your drawings ?  
**Floch :** Yes go ahead.  
**Armin :** *opens his sketchbook and look at a female portrait*  
**Floch :** This is Sandra.  
**Armin :** Your friend, right ? I recognized her. You drew her beautifully... Tell me about her.  
**Floch :** *takes a deep breath* Sandra was... a complex person. I mean she was the kind of overthinking things. Planning weird stuffs. She was very manipulative also. She could get everything she wanted with just words.  
**Armin :** *stares at the drawing* Really ?  
**Floch :** She didn't seem like it huh ? Actually, she was a very good person. She was only pretending to be a 'mean girl' like she said. The truth is, she was always there to help people. Well not _there_. She was helping from a distance. She weirdly didn't want to be seen as the generous person she was. I think she thought she would be seen as weak. *turns the page to reveal a man's portrait* Gordon would never had seen her as weak though. He only saw the best in people. But yeah... especially in her. *hides his head in his hands*  
**Armin :** I'm sorry Floch. It seems they were good people.  
**Floch :** Pff, they were so stubborn, spending their time making pranks, stealing people's food during diner, telling them it was me...  
**Armin :** I think you could be friend with Connie and Sasha.

* * *

**Levi :** No.  
**Sasha :** But it's my day sir !  
**Levi :** It's the day I _follow_ you, not _assist_ you.  
**Sasha :** It'll be fun !  
**Levi :** ... What are you even baking ?  
**Sasha :** Cookies ! Do you know the chocolate biscuits in the yellow box ? Did you ever eat one ?  
**Levi :** You're the one making those ?  
**Sasha :** Yes !  
**Levi :** *sighs*  
**Sasha :** Why ? You don't like them ? You hate them huh ? They're disgusting I knew it. Connie lied to me !  
**Levi :** No Sasha they're good.  
**Sasha :** ... Really ?  
**Levi :** Yes, I take some with my tea.  
**Sasha :** Oh. *grins* Then you have to bake them with me !  
**Levi :** You can't make me do anything.  
**Sasha :** *starts to cry*  
_10 min later_  
**Levi :** The plates are not aligned yet.  
**Sasha :** Yes they are. It doesn't have to be perfect sir.  
**Levi :** You said 300 grams flour.  
**Sasha :** Yes but the weighing scale isn't that accurate. And the masses neither.  
**Levi :** Fine. Then that's it.  
**Sasha :** Oh don't sulk sir !  
**Levi :** I'm not sulking, I'm sour.  
**Sasha :** *laughs*  
**Levi :** *slaps the back of her head* You said you wouldn't make fun of me.

* * *

_Diner_

**Fl****och :** There's no meat tonight.  
**Armin :** No, but still, there's more often meat now than a few months ago.  
**Floch :** ...When there is, you should ask a double portion of vegetables.  
**Armin :** Yeah, Eren told me that. Maybe I will.  
**Floch :** By the way, it's really true that Sasha stole that meat ? You know, yesterday's story ?  
**Armin :** Mh yeah, but we never ate it though. It was right before the colossal titan appeared.  
**Floch :** Oh I see...  
**Armin :** I don't think Sasha will try to steal food again though. Not with Commander Hanji and Capt- ...  
**Floch :** What ? What is it ?  
**Armin :** *stares at Levi* I never thought he could do that.

* * *

**Sasha :** No meat...  
**Levi :** You'll get over it. Plus, we had meat yesterday.  
**Sasha :** I know, I know.  
**Levi :** And we have the cookies.  
**Sasha :** Yes !   
**Levi :** ...Why are they staring at me those ones ?  
**Sasha :** Who ? *turns around*  
**Levi :** Three idiots.  
**Sasha :** Idiots ? It can be anyone here !  
**Levi :** Tch, you're sadly right. Wait. *grabs a strand of her ponytail*  
**Sasha :** Huh ?  
**Levi :** You're such a pig you managed to put chocolate here.  
**Sasha :** *takes the strand* Really ?  
**Levi :** *leans back on his chair, arms crossed* Really.  
**Sasha :** *puts the hair in her mouth*  
**Levi :** Oh my god what the fuck are you doing ?  
**Sasha :** *eyes focused on her strand* Eating chocolate.  
**Levi :** *wry smile* Disgusting.

* * *

**Hanji :** So boys, tomorrow meet me at 6:30 outside Levi's room.  
**Eren :** We're really doing this Hanji-san ?  
**Hanji :** We have to. You won't regret it. It's going to be legendary.  
**Connie :** No doubt in that but I think the legendary part will be how Levi will torn us apart.  
**Hanji :** You'll be fiiine. He's cool. Just look at him.  
**The three of them :** *stares at Levi until he notices*  
**Eren :** I don't know. I'm already scared by that look he gave us.  
**Connie :** Me too.  
**Hanji :** What ? _That_ look ? He was just curious. Come on guys, you're brave soldiers right ? You know he won't actually kill you. At worse he'll break your arm or something.  
**Connie :** What ?!  
**Eren :** He'll break our arm ?  
**Connie :** *points at Eren* _You,_ you don't have to worry, in the afternoon it'll be healed !  
**Eren :** But I still feel pain dumbass !  
**Hanji :** Hey, that was the worse scenario guys...  
**Connie :** What ? You think the best would be him laughing and offering us some tea ?  
**Eren :** Hey... What is she doing ?  
**Connie :** Who ?  
**Eren :** My sis...

* * *

**Jean :** Could I, in the future, do your morning exercise routine with you ?  
**Mikasa :** Why mine ? You can make your own.  
**Jean :** Hum well I can but hum... It's funnier to do it together don't you think ?  
**Mikasa :** I don't see how it could be.  
**Jean :** *sighs* Just... I'll probably make a fool of myself you know. You'll have to coach me a little I think.  
**Mikasa :** ... I guess it could be fun indeed. Alright. Tomorrow ?  
**Jean :** Oh, tomorrow already ?  
**Mikasa :** Yes. Problem ?  
**Jean :** Oh no ! Tomorrow is fine !  
**Mikasa :** *soft smile*  
**Jean :** ... It's kind of hot here don't you think ?  
**Mikasa :** I don't mind it.  
**Jean :** You're never hot with that scarf ?  
**Mikasa :** Not really. It doesn't keep warm like it used to. *takes it off*  
**Jean :** For how long do you have it ?  
**Mikasa :** A very long time. *puts it on Jean*  
**Jean :** *blushes* Why ar-are y-you-  
**Mikasa :** You see ? It doesn't keep warm anymore.  
**Jean :** No, it doesn't. You are.


	4. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea organizes a little dance after diner.  
This is 90% Rivasasha and 5% Jeankasa.

**Jean :** *plays guitar*  
**Floch :** *plays the drum*  
**Connie and Sasha :** *odd and lively dance*  
**Mikasa and Armin :** *shy but cute dance*  
**Eren and Hanji :** *out of rhythm dance*  
**Levi :** *watches them, leaning against a wall*  
**Eren :** I-I don't think we're really coordinated with the music Hanji-san.  
**Hanji :** It doesn't matter Eren ! Have fun !  
**Mikasa :** What's wrong Armin ?  
**Armin :** It's just that, because Captain Levi refused to dance, Andrea can't. Maybe you should dance with her.  
**Mikasa :** ...  
**Armin :** Come on Mikasa, she helped us didn't she ?  
**Mikasa :** *looks at Jean* Okay, I'll dance with her. You can go rest Armin.  
**Armin :** *smiles* Thanks for the dance !  
**Mikasa :** *smiles back and then offers her hand to Andrea*  
**Andrea :** Oh I'm in ? Thank you Mikasa !  
**Armin :** *goes next to Levi*  
**Levi :** ...  
**Armin :** Are you okay sir ? You look a little tense.  
**Levi :** I just want this shit to end.  
**Armin :** ... Why are you staying then sir ? You could go to sleep. Andrea didn't say you had to stay.  
**Levi :** *frowns*  
**Armin :** *follows his gaze* ... I'm sure Sasha would enjoy dancing with you Captain.  
**Levi :** I won't dance. And she seems to enjoy it better with Connie anyway.  
**Armin :** Are you... jealous sir ?  
**Levi :** *eyes widen*  
**Armin :** I'm sorry but it looks like it.  
**Levi :** *regains his usual expression and leaves* I'm not. Good night Armin.  
**Armin :** Hum good night sir !  
**Andrea :** Oh oh, I'm sorry Mikasa I should leave. You go back to dance with Armin.  
**Mikasa :** Okay.  
**Andrea :** Thanks for the dance dear ! *leaves*  
**Levi :** *walks briskly to his room and slams the door*  
**Andrea :** *follows him slowly to finally knock at his door*  
**Levi :** What ?  
**Andrea :** Open please it's Andrea.  
**Levi :** *opens brutally the door* Great I need to talk to you.

* * *

**Hanji :** Hum Eren, where's Levi ?  
**Eren :** I don't know, Andrea is not here either.  
**Mikasa :** Captain Levi left and she followed him. I think she wanted to calm him down.  
**Hanji :** Calm him down ?  
**Eren :** He was angry ?  
**Mikasa :** Yes, it was obvious by his expression.  
**Eren :** He only has one expression. How can you tell he was angry ?  
**Mikasa :** I don't know I just knew it.  
**Hanji :** ... I should go. I'm afraid for Andrea.

* * *

**Levi :** This thing has to stop.  
**Andrea :** What are you talking about ?  
**Levi :** These shitty activities and experiments. We're not your dolls. You should let us and leave.  
**Andrea :** ... What's scaring you Levi ?  
**Levi :** Scared ? I'm not _scared_. I'm pissed you're playing with us like that.  
**Andrea :** I'm not playing with you. I'm trying to bring out the best team your squad can be.  
**Levi :** *grabs her collar* Just stop this shit.  
**Andrea :** Oh actions before words huh ? Yeah threatening people is way more effective like this. Well, in your opinion. I don't think so. Let me wonder : what could possibly think your squad if they saw you like this ? They're enjoying experiencing these situations. And you were too. Until now. What happened Levi ?  
**Levi :** *frowns* I don't care what my squad think of me. And they already saw me doing worse. I'm their Captain, they respect me no matter what.  
**Andrea :** I'm sure they'll still respect their Captain, but will they respect _Levi_ ?  
**Levi :** I don't care if they don't. They are my squad not my bunch of friends. *releases her abruptly*  
**Andrea :** ... It hurts doesn't it ? Loss. I've experienced it but I think you had it harder than me. And more often than me.  
**Levi :** Stop it.  
**Andrea :** Levi, you can't keep people away. You just can't. As a human being you need social relationships. This shield you're building for your heart, it won't protect you... And I'm sure that's what made you freak out just now. I bet Sasha managed to get through it.  
**Levi :** ...  
**Andrea :** Instead of rejecting people, you should try to have the most fun possible with them. Your profession is highly dangerous and you must know more than anyone that life ends way too soon. So enjoy every bit of it. Do what you'll regret the least.  
**Levi :** *stares at her*  
**Andrea :** What ? Did I hit the nail on the head ?  
**Levi :** *leaves his room*  
**Andrea :** *sighs*  
**Hanji :** *jumps*  
**Levi :** What the fuck are you doing here ? Eavesdropping ?  
**Hanji :** I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.  
**Levi :** Since when ?  
**Hanji :** About the shield part.  
**Levi :** _Great_. Tell that know-it-all to get the fuck out of my room. *leaves*

* * *

**Connie :** Ha finally some fresh air !  
**Sasha :** Yeah... I was in a sweat ! *laughs*  
**Connie :** I didn't even know Jean could play guitar.  
**Sasha :** Oh yeah he told me once. But Floch the drum ? How unexpected is that ?  
**Connie :** I heard he's a drawer too.  
**Sasha :** Really ?! I want my portrait !  
**Connie :** I don't think he draws animals though.  
**Sasha :** *hits him*  
**Connie :** *laughs*  
**Sasha :** *giggles*  
**Connie :** *turns around* Oh Captain I didn't see you.  
**Levi :** *sitting on a stone bench*  
**Sasha :** Captain ! *goes to him* What are you doing here ?  
**Levi :** None of your business.  
**Sasha :** ...  
**Eren :** GUYS COME BACK ! MIKASA IS SINGING !  
**Connie :** She WHAT ? *runs inside*  
**Sasha :** ... I'll leave you then. *turns around*  
**Levi :** *sighs* Wait.  
**Sasha :** What ?  
**Levi :** Stay.  
**Sasha :** ... You may be my Captain but we're not on a mission now. I'm not your lapdog.  
**Levi :** ... No, you're not. *looks at her* I'm sorry Sasha. You're free to do what you want.  
**Sasha :** I want to ask what you're doing here but apparently it is none of my business _sir_.  
**Levi :** *takes a deep breath* Looking at the stars.  
**Sasha :** Wow, you're actually not kidding.  
**Levi :** No. I do like the night sky. Problem with that ?  
**Sasha :** No... *looks up* It is beautiful... Can I look at the stars with you ?  
**Levi :** Do what you want.  
**Sasha :** *sits next to him*  
**Levi :** ...  
**Sasha :** ...  
**Levi :** You're a terrible dancer.  
**Sasha :** Haa ? Says the one who didn't even want to try.  
**Levi :** I dance quite well actually.  
**Sasha :** Yeah sure, then show me.  
**Levi :** I need music.  
**Sasha :** Jean and Floch can play.  
**Levi :** They can't play the right music. I only dance- *looks at her* If I tell you, don't you dare make fun of me.  
**Sasha :** *smiles* I won't.  
**Levi :** *turns back to the night sky* I don't believe you.  
**Sasha :** *sighs* Should I start crying again ?  
**Levi :** Waltz.

* * *

**Connie :** She is singing.  
**Andrea :** What language is it though ?  
**Eren :** Japanese. It's what her mother sang her to sleep. Like a lullaby.  
**Floch :** What's Japanese ?  
**Armin :** An old Oriental language. Her mother was Asian.  
**Hanji :** *looks out the window*  
**Connie :** Jean is mesmerized.  
**Andrea :** She does have a beautiful voice.  
**Mikasa :** *ends her song*  
**Everyone :** *applauds*  
**Mikasa :** *smiles*  
**Eren :** It's been a long time since I saw her happy like that.  
**Armin :** Wait just a bit, it's gonna get better.  
**Eren :** Huh ?  
**Mikasa :** Are you okay Jean ?  
**Jean :** ... *hugs her*  
**Mikasa :** *eyes widen* W-what...  
**Jean :** Just for a moment.  
**Mikasa :** *hugs him back* You're weird *chuckles*  
**Jean :** If you keep laughing I'm gonna die in your arms.  
**Andrea :** *cries* Beautiful.  
**Eren :** What is that... I think I'm gonna... I need some air.  
**Hanji :** Don't go outside. It's the same atmosphere out there.

* * *

**Levi :** Sasha... You should go to sleep.  
**Sasha :** *her head on his shoulder, eyes closed* But I'm fine here. You told me to do what I want. I want to stay here.  
**Levi :** Oi Sasha ! Do you even realize what you're saying ? What if someone like Connie sees this ? What would he think ?  
**Sasha :** I don't care.  
**Levi :** Tch. You're the worst brat here.  
**Sasha :** Maybe.  
**Levi :** ... Go to sleep.  
**Sasha :** But tomorrow we won't... spend time together anymore.  
**Levi :** *looks at her* Huh ? That's why you're clingy right now ? Why do you even want to stay with me ? You were quite reluctant at first. I saw you turning pale when Andrea announced our pairing.  
**Sasha :** ... I don't know. It only has been two days, but it feels like more than that.  
**Levi :** *looks back at the stars*   
**Sasha :** Will you keep baking cookies with me ?  
**Levi :** If I say I will, are you going to sleep ?  
**Sasha :** Mmh... no.  
**Levi :** *sighs* Come on, get up ! *moves his shoulder*  
**Sasha :** *whines*  
**Levi :** *gets up* I'll take you to your room.   
**Sasha :** Ouch ! My neck hurts ! That's because you're sho-...  
**Levi :** *glares at her*  
**Sasha :** Wow you're scary looking down at me like that. *stands up* Better !  
**Levi :** I'm gonna fucking punch you. *starts walking* Since when are you so casual with your Captain ?  
**Sasha :** *catches him up* Mh I don't know, was it since I saw him panick when I put flour on his face or since he told me to stay by his side ?  
**Levi :** I never said that.  
**Sasha :** Yes you did.  
**Levi :** When ?  
**Sasha :** When Connie just went back inside to hear Mikasa sing.  
**Levi :** I don't recall.  
**Sasha :** You said "Stay".  
**Levi :** You imagine things.  
**Sasha :** No I'm not. I remember very well you-  
**Levi :** There's your room. Goodnight Sasha.  
**Sasha :** Wait ! *grabs his sleeve*  
**Levi :** *turns back*  
**Sasha :** Stay.  
  



	5. Royal fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the royal prank didn't go as expected.  
Characters shipping other characters together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to make this chapter the entire third day, but hum it turned out to be only about the night before.

**Hanji :** Where's Connie ?!  
**Eren :** He must still be sleeping...  
**Hanji :** Raah no !  
**Eren :** I'm gonna kill him.  
**Hanji :** And where's Mikasa ?  
**Eren :** She said she had something this morning, I didn't understand what though. Something about a workout date... It didn't make any sense.  
**Hanji :** *sighs* Nevermind. I have the whipped cream and the feather. You take the knife away from him -you know the one under his pillow ?- then you put some whipped cream in his hand and I'll do the tickle !  
**Eren :** What ? There's no way I could make this Hanji-san ! You left me the more difficult tasks !  
**Hanji :** If Connie was here, he would have taken care of the whipped cream.  
**Eren :** But still, the knife is the most dangerous part !  
**Hanji :** Shh, we're coming in !  
**Eren :** What ? No, wait ! Not yet I'm not-  
**Hanji :** *opens Levi's door*  
**Eren :** *tenses*  
**Hanji :** *enters slowly*  
**Eren :** *holds his breath*  
**Hanji :** *goes next to Levi's bed*  
**Eren :** *follows her*  
**Hanji :** WHAT  
**Eren :** *horrified face* Shhhh Hanji-san !  
**Hanji :** But... 

* * *

_Several hours before_  
  
**Sasha :** Stay.  
**Levi :** Huh ?  
**Sasha :** I don't want to sleep alone.  
**Levi :** *blinks*  
**Sasha :** Just to sleep.  
**Levi :** You should ask Mikasa. That would be way more appropriate.  
**Sasha :** But I want to be with you.  
**Levi :** *takes her inside her room and closes quickly the door behind them* Don't say stuff like that in the hallway. Actually don't say stuff like that at all. Are you making fun of me ? What's that all about ? Did Andrea tell you to do this ? Hanji ?  
**Sasha :** What ? No ! Of course not ! I'm asking you because I want to. I do what I want, remember ?  
**Levi :** *sighs* There are limits Sasha. I can't spend the night here. With you. I'm your superior officer.  
**Sasha :** But it's just for sleep.  
**Levi :** It doesn't matter, people will get the wrong idea.  
**Sasha :** ... Okay. I'm sorry. That was inappropriate to ask.  
**Levi :** Don't make that face.   
**Sasha :** *stands straight* I'm sorry sir. I think I misinterpreted a few things. But I get it now. I won't annoy you anymore. You can go sir.  
**Levi :** *frowns*  
**Sasha :** *salutes, fighting back the tears* Good night Captain.

* * *

  
**Armin :** *whispers* Earlier, you said to Eren not to go outside. It was because Captain Levi and Sasha were there wasn't it ?  
**Hanji :** ... What do you know Armin ?  
**Armin :** Nothing. I just saw the Captain smiling at her at diner.  
**Hanji :** ... HE WHAT ?  
**The others :** *look at her*  
**Hanji :** *grabs his hand* Come with me Armin !  
**Armin :** Huh ?!  
**Mikasa :** What is she doing ?  
**Eren :** Hum, I don't know but I think it's fine.  
**Connie :** Can we play a game ?  
**Floch :** At this hour ?  
**Connie :** Well yeah it's not that late !  
**Eren :** Tomorrow we have to wake up early remember Connie ? Don't leave me alone out there !  
**Connie :** Don't worry ! I'll be the first there ! You'll see. And Mikasa will come too.  
**Mikasa :** Actually I won't.  
**Eren :** What ? Why ?!  
**Mikasa :** Workout date.  
**Jean :** *hides his blush*  
**Eren :** What is that ?  
**Mikasa :** A new exercise routine.  
**Eren :** And you can't start it the day after ?  
**Mikasa :** No. I can't wait.  
**Jean :** Okay I'm going outside for a while.  
**Connie :** Will you play with us ?  
**Jean :** Mh no, I'm going to sleep early.  
**Eren :** Well me too actually. Good night !  
**Mikasa :** Good night Eren.  
**Floch :** And then they were three.  
**Mikasa :** Where's Sasha ?  
**Connie :** I think she went to sleep.  
**Floch :** What game do you want to play ?  
**Connie :** If Andrea was here, she would have found us a good one.  
**Mikasa :** Yeah but she went to bed.  
**Connie :** ...Cards ?

* * *

**Hanji :** *knocks*  
**Andrea :** *from inside* Come in Hanji !  
**Hanji and Armin :** *enters*  
**Andrea :** Oh Armin, why are you here ?  
**Hanji :** He knows.  
**Andrea :** ... How ?  
**Hanji :** He saw him smile !  
**Andrea :** Really ?! Please take a sit, we're gonna have a good talk !  
**Hanji :** Yes, yes, yes !  
**Armin :** Well, it was only a wry smile and Sasha didn't saw it but-  
**Hanji :** Of course she didn't ! But you did Armin ! What a miracle.   
**Armin :** You never saw the Captain smile Hanji-san ?  
**Hanji :** Twice. Once when Erwin was making fun of me, I saw him through the mirror. The other time, he was cleaning his room, he didn't saw me enter. My new goal is to hear him laugh and I think Sasha will be useful !  
**Andrea :** Hanji, you know it's not good to use people.  
**Hanji :** ...  
**Andrea :** But I don't even think our intervention will be needed. I bet Levi will laugh this week.  
**Hanji :** This week ?!  
**Andrea :** Well yeah.  
**Hanji :** That's because you don't know him like I do Andrea. He won't laugh so easily. He's familiar with the stupidities Sasha does and he never laughed about it. Not even when she accidentally ate a chili pepper.  
**Andrea :** Maybe before but...  
**Armin :** But now it's different right ? Captain Levi, he... really likes Sasha doesn't he ?  
**Hanji :** Oh my god, you got me goosebumps Armin. I ship them ! They're my OTP now !  
**Andrea :** Ship ? OTP ? *looks at Armin*  
**Armin :** *shrugs*  
**Hanji :** They have to kiss, get together, get married, have beautiful babies and live happily ever after ! I have to see them doing so ! I should go live with them. I have to ask them ! *stands up*  
**Armin :** HANJI-SAN ! They're not even together yet ! You'll only make them freak out !  
**Hanji :** Oh right. Sorry I got carried away. *sits* I saw them outside. Sasha was resting her head on his shoulder.  
**Andrea :** Already ?!  
**Armin :** He let her ?  
**Hanji :** Yes I swear ! I had trouble to believe it myself.  
**Armin :** I can't picture it. It seems... weird.  
**Hanji :** It was a little, because Sasha had to bend because of his height. Must have been uncomfortable.  
**Armin :** So Sasha likes him too.  
**Hanji :** I'm going to tell him ! *runs to the door*  
**Armin :** NO !  
**Hanji :** *stops* Oh you're right, that's too soon... I should tell him tomorrow morning. Thanks guys for the talk ! Good night ! *leaves*  
**Armin :** *sighs*  
**Andrea :** *peers at him*  
**Armin :** Uhm... what is it ?  
**Andrea :** I should have put Hanji in your group. You two seem to be very complementary.

* * *

**Floch :** Don't suggest playing cards if you don't have any !  
**Connie :** I'm sorry, Sasha has them ! We can go get them.  
**Floch :** But you said she went to sleep.  
**Connie :** Yes but trust me, she won't hear me come in.  
**Mikasa :** Still, we can do something else.  
**Floch :** Yes but what ?  
**Connie :** ...  
**Mikasa :** ...  
**Floch :** Great.  
**Connie :** Oh I heard that you're very good at drawing Floch ! Can you draw us ?  
**Floch :** Who told- Did Armin tell you that ?  
**Connie :** Yes ! And Sasha wants her portrait by the way !  
**Floch :** *sighs* Alright. Let me go pick up some pencils and paper. *leaves*  
**Connie :** *sits in front of Mikasa* So... Jean huh ?  
**Mikasa :** What about him ?  
**Connie :** Come on ! You don't have to be shy. You like each other !  
**Mikasa :** Why do you care ?  
**Connie :** Why wouldn't I ? You're both my friends. I should care. Did you kiss yet ?  
**Mikasa :** ...  
**Connie :** Did one of you confess ? Jean ? You ?  
**Mikasa :** ...  
**Connie :** Oh my god, have you done _it_ already ? Since when ?!  
**Mikasa :** Connie, we haven't. We didn't do any of those things. Now please leave me.  
**Connie :** Oh, don't be frustrated Mikasa. It will come ! Well, now that I think about it, I'm not sure if Jean will kiss you easily. But that's only because he's lacking confidence. You just have to make the first move and the rest will follow.  
**Mikasa :** Your concern is very kind Connie but I know what I'm doing.  
**Connie :** Oh... What are you gonna do then tomorrow ? The workout date is for Jean right ?  
**Mikasa :** Yes. But I won't tell you what I'm gonna do. It's... embarrassing.  
**Connie :** Please, it's just me here ! I'll tell you if I think it will work on him !  
**Mikasa :** ... Okay. *takes a deep breath* When he will be doing-  
**Floch :** I'm back !  
**Connie :** OH FUCK YOU FLOCH !!

* * *

**Sasha :** I won't annoy you anymore. You can go sir. *salutes* Good night Captain.  
**Levi :** Don't... *walks to her* Don't go back there. *grabs gently her wrists to undo her salute*  
**Sasha :** *tears in her eyes* There sir ?   
**Levi :** Don't go back to the time you were so stiff with me. You're saying 'sir' again, you seem so distant. I don't get why but I hate it now. So... *moves his fingers to hold her hands* ... be the 'I don't care, I do what I want' casual Sasha. *releases one hand* She's a pain but... *puts it on her neck* I like her better. *slowly brings down her head*  
**Sasha :** *tears flow*  
**Levi :** *touches her lips with his, whispering* I'll stay.  
**Sasha :** *closes her eyes*  
**Levi :** *soft kiss*  
**Sasha :** *smiles and hugs him*  
**Levi :** Ugh, so clingy.  
**Sasha :** *chuckles*  
**Levi :** I hope you don't snore.  
**Sasha :** I do. Even Historia had trouble to sleep because of me. Ymir scolded me for it.  
**Levi :** Well don't worry I won't scold you. I'll kick you.  
**Sasha :** *laughs*  
**Levi :** *smiles*  
**Sasha :** Are you smiling ? *tries to free herself from the hug*  
**Levi :** *blocks her* No I'm not.  
**Sasha :** You're smiling, I can feel it ! Show me !  
**Levi :** *regains his neutral expression and releases her* See ? Not smiling.  
**Sasha :** Liar !  
**Levi :** *wipes her tears* Come on. Let's go to sleep.  
**Sasha :** Dibs on the big spoon !  
**Levi :** No fucking way.

* * *

_Back in the morning_  
  
**Hanji :** But... *points at the empty bed*  
**Eren :** He's not...  
**Hanji :** ...here.  
**Eren :** I feel so relieved and so mad at the same time.  
**Hanji :** How could he not be here ?  
**Eren :** I don't know...  
**Hanji :** Maybe he went for a run.  
**Eren :** But the bed is made.  
**Hanji :** It's Levi, he could have just went to pee, he still would have made his bed.  
**Eren :** If that's the case he could come back any second now !  
**Hanji :** Oh god you're right, let's go ! *leaves*


	6. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings over humor.

**Jean :** Please be nice with me.  
**Mikasa :** If you don't whine I'll be.  
**Jean :** I won't _whine_.  
**Mikasa :** ...  
**Jean :** Why didn't you go with Eren to royal prank the Captain ?  
**Mikasa :** I'd rather be here.  
**Jean :** Hum right... *looks around* What's this ?  
**Mikasa :** My portrait. Floch drew it.  
**Jean :** Floch ?! He drew you ?! WHY ?  
**Mikasa :** *shrugs* We didn't have any cards yesterday so we killed time like we could.  
**Jean :** So you were his model ?! Are there others of this ?  
**Mikasa :** *smiles* No. *makes him gently put the drawing down*  
**Jean :** *frowns*  
**Mikasa :** Come on, we should start.  
**Jean :** For how long did he feast his eyes on you ?  
**Mikasa :** I don't know... Maybe half an hour or an hour ?  
**Jean :** ...  
**Mikasa :** Good, you can use that anger to workout.  
****

* * *

**Eren :** *slaps his head*  
**Connie :** Ouch !  
**Eren :** You asshole didn't show up !  
**Connie :** Hey ! What the...*looks at him* What the fuck Eren ?  
**Eren :** You abandoned me.  
**Connie :** Abandoned you ?... Oh right, the royal prank ! *sits up* You're still alive ?  
**Eren :** Only because he wasn't there.  
**Connie :** What do you mean he wasn't there ?  
**Hanji :** Levi wasn't in his room.  
**Connie :** Oh good morning Hanji-san !  
**Hanji :** 'Morning Connie. Hurry up I want to go talk to someone.  
**Connie :** Okay... *goes to get dressed*  
**Eren :** Who ?  
**Hanji :** Hum the best would be Levi, but Sasha would be interesting too. I could enjoy talking to Armin or Andrea again.  
**Eren :** By the way Hanji-san, what did Armin and you talk about yesterday ?  
**Hanji :** *grins* Something really interesting !  
**Eren :** ... Is Armin okay ?  
**Hanji :** Of course, why wouldn't he ?  
**Eren :** Did you let him sleep ?  
**Hanji :** Hum yes ? Why are you asking ?  
**Eren :** I'm asking from experience...  
**Connie :** Ready ! Let's follow Hanji-san.  
**Hanji :** Right ! Today's my day boys !  
****

* * *

**Sasha :** *wakes up*  
**Levi :** *big spoon*  
**Sasha :** *moves away in panic*  
**Levi :** *stares at her, frozen*  
**Sasha :** *looks around in confusion*  
**Levi :** *slowly sits up* ... Am I _that_ scary ?  
**Sasha :** *looks at him again* Hum no, I'm sorry I...  
**Levi :** Careful you're sitting on the edge of the bed. You'll fall.  
**Sasha :** Oh. *moves* ...Thank you.  
**Levi :** I should go take my shower.  
**Sasha :** Huh ?! ... Oh yes, of course.  
**Levi :** *gets up*  
**Sasha :** ...  
**Levi :** *stops at the door* I'm sorry I startled you.  
**Sasha :** Wait ! No ! That's not it ! *gabbles* I-I just for a moment when I woke up, my mind wasn't clear, I mean I could think but I didn't see, I didn't really remember, I had forgotten yesterday, what happened, I just thought it was another day, normal day, and then you were here, I saw your arms, and you were hugging me, I didn't understand because I couldn't recall and-*glances at him and gapes*  
**Levi :** What is it ?  
**Sasha :** *rushes to him* You were smiling !  
**Levi :** No, I wasn't. I'm going to take my shower. *puts his hand on the door handle*  
**Sasha :** Wait !  
**Levi :** What ?  
**Sasha :** Did you sleep well ?  
**Levi :** I didn't slept. Why ?  
**Sasha :** Huh ? You didn't ?! Was it because of my snoring ?  
**Levi :** *turns around* Tch. No Sasha. I never sleep much anyway.  
**Sasha :** Oh...  
**Levi :** Sasha... what do you want ?

* * *

**Jean :** I can't anymore ! I give up ! It's too hard.  
**Mikasa :** Jean, come on ! You have only 10 abs left !  
**Jean :** _Only_ 10 ? Do you even realize that even breathing hurts for me right now ?  
**Mikasa :** I do.  
**Jean :** *sighs* Two words and I find energy again. *does abs*  
**Mikasa :** *smiles* 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5...  
**Jean :** Huh no I'm done !  
**Mikasa :** *kneels in front of him and points at her cheek* You have to get to kiss me.  
**Jean :** W-what ?  
**Mikasa :** One ab, one kiss. *puts her hands on his knees*  
**Jean :** You're a witch, because I don't feel pain anymore. *does an ab, kisses her cheek and drops himself on his back* Huh ! I do feel pain actually !  
**Mikasa :** *smiles*  
**Jean :** But definitely worth it.  
**Mikasa :** You still have 3 abs left.  
**Jean :** I do ? Lucky me. *ab, kiss on her forehead, ab, kiss on her nose*  
**Mikasa :** Last one.  
**Jean :** *does an ab and kisses her lips*  
**Mikasa :** *kisses him back*  
**Jean :** Abs have never been so fun.  
**Mikasa :** Time for some push-ups.  
**Jean :** Huuuugh...  
**Mikasa :** I'll lie down under you.  
**Jean :** Let's go !

* * *

**Levi :** Sasha what do you want ?  
**Sasha :** ... A kiss ?!  
**Levi :** No I mean, do you want us t-to... *looks away* t-to dat-te ?  
**Sasha :** You're stuttering !  
**Levi :** No I'm not.  
**Sasha :** Captain, will-  
**Levi :** Levi.  
**Sasha :** Mmh yes... Then... *mouth open*  
**Levi :** *waits*  
**Sasha :** I can't say it.  
**Levi :** *turns around*  
**Sasha :** ...LEVI I WANT US TO DATE !  
**Levi :** ...  
**Sasha :** I'm sorry, I think I kind of... yelled it ?  
**Levi :** *sits on the bed* The problem will be the SC rules. I don't have a clue if we're allowed to... Also, if Hanji knows she'll be impossible. And will the others still respect me as their Captain ? Maybe they'll think I'll be play favorites.  
**Sasha :** *kneels in front of him* Can't we just... date in secret ? Just the time for us to find the answers to these questions. We have time.  
**Levi :** ... Fine ! *gets up*  
**Sasha :** Why are you... mad ?  
**Levi :** It's nothing. Don't worry about it. *stops at the door*  
**Sasha :** *stares at him*  
**Levi :** *turns around to grab her hair and kiss her*  
**Sasha :** ... Wow, you are angry.  
**Levi :** Yeah sorry that was a little... intense.  
**Sasha :** *chuckles* It's okay.  
**Levi :** ...Remember we have to be discreet. I don't know what Andrea plans for today but I have a bad feeling about it.

* * *

**Andrea :** This is a question box. Only me have the key. You'll have until diner to slide anonymous questions by the slit here. Two questions for each. During diner I'll open the box and rewrite the questions so that you won't recognize someone's handwriting.  
**Hanji :** So we can ask two questions to anyone, about anything, anynomously ?  
**Andrea :** Yes, it doesn't have to be the same person though. You can ask one question for Levi and one for Eren for example.  
**Hanji :** Oh I see...  
**Armin :** But you won't be able to check if each one of us actually wrote two questions. As long as there is 18 questions in total.  
**Andrea :** Correct. I'm counting on your honesty here. This is the occasion to ask the things you wouldn't dare in person. I won't try to recognize who write which question. Don't worry about me. I put the box here. I'll let you eat your breakfast now... I'll go explain to... *scans them* ...Levi, Floch, Sasha, Jean and Mikasa. *sighs* I should have wait lunch to explain it in one go... *leaves*  
**Hanji :** This is very interesting.  
**Connie :** It'll be fun !  
**Eren :** I have no idea what to ask...  
**Hanji :** Give me question then Eren !  
**Armin :** No Hanji-san, we should be honest.  
**Hanji :** Raah I know you're right but so many questions are coming to my head !  
**Eren :** Maybe there's one in the lot that I'd be interested to ask myself ?  
**Hanji :** Mmh... Yes ! Ask Levi what was he doing at 6:30am !  
**Sasha :** *frozes at the doorstep*  
**Armin :** Hello Sasha, you're late for breakfast, it's not like you.  
**Sasha :** I... overslept. *goes to sit*  
**Eren :** Good idea Hanji-san, I'll ask him.  
**Connie :** *gets up* Sasha come with me.  
**Sasha :** Hum okay... *follows him*  
**Eren :** Connie ! We're supposed to stay with Hanji-san today !  
**Connie :** Just a minute. *outside* What food did you steal Sasha ?  
**Sasha :** Huh ? I didn't steal anything !  
**Connie :** I know you. *leans closer* You look guilty.   
**Sasha :** *looks away* I don't see what you're talking about.  
**Connie :** Okay that was definitely a guilty look !  
**Sasha :** *stares at him* I didn't steal any food !  
**Connie :** *puts his hands on her shoulders* Then what's-  
**Levi :** -going on here ?  
**Connie :** *releases Sasha* Nothing. Good morning sir !  
**Sasha :** *avoids eye contact* Good morning sir.  
**Levi :** You two should finish breakfast.

* * *

**Andrea :** Time to read your questions !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well next chapter actually :P


	7. Question Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game for them and for you !

**Andrea :** *distributes pieces of paper* Here.  
**Jean :** Four ?  
**Andrea :** Haha yes you have four questions Jean ! You may start.  
**Jean :** *frowns and opens a piece of paper* "How was your morning ?"... What ? *glances at Mikasa* Hum really good actually.  
**Andrea :** Hanji, your turn.  
**Hanji :** Yes ! I have three questions !!! *opens one* "Have you ever seen Captain Levi smile ?" Yes I did ! Twice !  
**Levi :** Huh ?  
**Hanji :** *grins at him*  
**Levi :** I think your shitty glasses are very filthy.  
**Andrea :** Levi, why won't you answer the next question ?  
**Levi :** ... "Do you like Mikasa ?" *glances at Sasha* If the brat that wrote this stupid question means "like" in a romantic way then it's no.  
**Andrea :** Your turn Eren.  
**Eren :** ... "Does shifting into a titan makes you lose all sexual desire ? (because titans don't have any reproductive organ)"... Hanji-san, did you have to ask me that in front of everyone ?  
**Hanji :** Nothing says that I wrote this question.  
**Eren :** Everything says that you wrote this question. And I don't know. I didn't really pay attention to it.  
**Hanji :** Well, maybe next time you should...  
**Andrea :** *confused* Okay... Armin ?  
**Armin :** *takes a deep breath* ... "Did you like Annie ?" *eyes widen*  
**Eren :** Hey ! Who asked that ?!  
**Armin :** *hides his face with his hands* Well, Eren answered it I guess...  
**Eren :** *frowns* Sorry.  
**Andrea :** Alright... Connie, your turn.  
**Connie :** ... "Do you love Sasha ?"  
**Hanji :** What a combo !  
**Connie :** Hum... Sasha is my best friend. That's it.  
**Andrea :** Okay, next to Jean.  
**Jean :** ... "Do you prefer doing abs or push-ups ?" *blushes* ... I really like both.  
**Mikasa :** *soft smile*  
**Levi :** You do ? I'll make you do both everyday then.  
**Connie :** *bursts out laughing*  
**Jean :** Oh god...  
**Andrea :** Hanji your-  
**Hanji :** Yes ! ... "Have you ever dissected a human corpse ?" *looks at them* Yes, I learnt a lot by the way ! Did you know that-  
**Levi :** Don't.  
**Hanji :** *sighs*  
**Andrea :** *eyes Hanji* Hum... Jean please.  
**Jean :** Again ? Okay... "How many girlfriends did you have ? Or boyfriends ? Or else ?"... "Or else" ?!!... I've never dated anyone bef-. I've never dated anyone.  
**Andrea :** Great ! I'm happy you're playing along ! Now everybody has one question to answer. We'll go round the table, starting by hum... Floch.  
**Floch :** ... "Yesterday was the last time you drew her. Understood ?" ... *frowns* Hum okay ?  
**Mikasa :** *glares at Jean*  
**Jean :** *avoids the eye contact*  
**Hanji :** "Is it true that Captain Levi gave you a bath ?"  
**Sasha :** *stares shocked at Levi*  
**Hanji :** Hum...  
**Levi :** Yes, it became necessary. Problem ? *scans the squad*  
**Sasha :** *looks down*  
**Levi :** Next question.  
**Eren :** "Is your stupid face going to last forever ?"... *grabs Jean's collar* YOU WROTE THAT HORSE-FACE ? SAY IT IN PERSON YOU COWARD !!  
**Jean :** HAH ? YOU DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER THE QUESTION !  
**Armin :** Please stop guys ! It's not the moment.  
**Eren :** *groans and sits down*  
**Jean :** *smirks and sits*  
**Armin :** "Are you good at taking notes ?" *blinks*  
**Mikasa :** He is. He lent his notes to Eren at the Training Corps.  
**Connie :** "He kissed me. Will you leave me in peace now ?"  
**Levi :** *glares at Sasha and then at Connie*  
**Connie :** *smiles* Ohh ! I'm so happy ! *glances at Mikasa* But no, I won't let you be yet.  
**Levi :** *jaw tenses*  
**Jean :** "How did you learn playing guitar ?" Hum... One day my mother and I went to the main square. There was an old man playing and my mother stopped to listen. She really liked it so... the next day I went back to see him. I asked him if he could teach me. He said yes. Since then, everyday I went to learn guitar with him, so that I could play for her.  
**Armin :** That was so sweet.  
**Hanji :** Yes...  
**Jean :** *looks away* It's nothing. Your turn Mikasa.  
**Mikasa :** "Does your hair grow really fast ?"... Yes, it's a little annoying.  
**Sasha :** "Are you happy ?" Huh ?... Hum yes, I am. *smiles*  
**Andrea :** Levi, last question !  
**Levi :** ... "What were you doing at 6:30am ?" What the fuck ? Is someone spying on me ? ... What I do in my free time is nobody's business.  
**Hanji and Eren :** *looks at each other*  
**Andrea :** Okay ! Thank you all ! I hope you liked it !  
**Everyone :** *deeply confused by the weird questions*

* * *

**Bonus :** Did you guess who asked what ?

_I'd love it if you keep score and then tell me, but you're just here to read so I'd get it if no one does ^^_

**To Eren :**  
1) Does shifting into a titan makes you lose all sexual desire ? Because titans don't have any reproductive organ.  
2) Is your stupid face going to last forever ?  
**To Sasha :**  
3) Are you happy ?  
**To Jean :**  
4) How many girlfriends did you have ? Or boyfriends ? Or else ?  
5) Do you prefer doing abs or push-ups ?  
6) How was your morning ?  
7) How did you learn playing guitar ?  
**To Floch :**  
8) Yesterday was the last time you drew her. Understood ?  
**To Armin :**  
9) Are you good at taking notes ?  
10) Did you like Annie ?  
**To Mikasa :**  
11) Does your hair grow really fast ?  
**To Hanji :**  
12) Is it true that Captain Levi gave you a bath ?  
13) Have you ever seen Captain Levi smile ?  
14) Have you ever dissected a body ?  
**To Connie :**  
15) Do you love Sasha ?  
16) He kissed me. Will you leave me in peace now ?  
**To Levi :**  
17) What were you doing at 6.30am ?  
18) Do you like Mikasa ?

  
**Answers :**  
1) Hanji, of course.  
2) Jean, also obvious.  
3) Armin, to make Levi happy by her answer.  
4) Eren, because that bastard is flirting with his sister.  
5) Mikasa, who's flirting now?  
6) Connie, just to see if Mikasa succeeded.  
7) Floch, he just didn't know what to ask.  
8) Jean, being so possessive already.  
9) Hanji, considering Armin as her new assistant.  
10) Sasha, she noticed and didn't dare to ask in person.  
11) Levi, wondering if it was an Ackerman's shitty stuff. It is.  
12) Connie, only God knows where he heard that.  
13) Sasha, because Levi's smile is too cute to be seen.  
14) Floch, he was really scared of Hanji, now everybody is.  
15) Levi, hohoho someone's jealous.  
16) Mikasa, I love that question because it made Levi think it was Sasha asking because Connie wanted to date her.  
17) Eren, you knew that if you had followed.  
18) Armin, okay that one is not simple : Armin knew Levi would lie if he asked 'do you like Sasha?', so he ask this instead knowing that Levi would glance at Sasha if something was happening between them. Armin is smart. It took me 15 minutes of walking around the house to find that question. My mother made fun of me.


	8. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji is in every scene.  
Chapter only about ships.

_After dinner_

**Andrea :** I need to talk to Connie in private for a moment. Would you wait for us ? I'll tell you what I plan for tomorrow.  
**Squad :** *acceptance and resignation*  
**Andrea :** Great ! Connie, come please.  
**Connie :** *follows her, looking nervously at the others until he's out*  
**Sasha :** What do you think she wants to talk about with him ?  
**Eren :** *shrugs*  
**Hanji :** *frowns* I don't know...  
**Armin :** Me neither.  
**Levi :** Does it matter ? I'm more concern about tomorrow's schedule.  
**Squad :** *silent*  
**Jean :** Do you think she's asking him to put on an act or something ?  
**Armin :** Maybe but why Connie ? I don't think he'll be the best actor.  
**Jean :** Who do you think would be the best actor ?  
**Armin :** Well... the person I'm less likely to doubt would be Captain Levi, I think.  
**Levi :** *impassible*  
**Eren :** Really ?  
**Hanji :** Are you a good actor Levi ?  
**Levi :** How the fuck should I know ?  
**Squad :** *silence*  
**Armin :** That's why I think he can easily fool us. No one doubts his words. Everybody here deducted of his retort that he never played an act even though- *glances at Levi*  
**Levi :** *glaring at him*  
**Armin :** Ah ! I'm so sorry sir ! *hand over his mouth*  
**Squad :** *silence*  
**Andrea :** Thank you for waiting !  
**Connie :** *goes to sit avoiding any eye contact*  
**Andrea :** Tomorrow 10am I'll need Connie, Hanji, Levi and Mikasa. Then, after lunch I'll need help from Armin and Hanji. At 2pm, I'll need Eren, Jean, Levi and Sasha.  
**Levi :** Tch.  
**Andrea :** I know I'm taking you a lot of time Levi. I'm really sorry but I think it will help you.  
**Floch :** I don't get to do anything ? I can help in the afternoon.  
**Andrea :** No, you're okay Floch. *reassuring smile* It's nice of you to offer your help but we'll be fine.  
**Armin & Hanji :** *exchange a look*

* * *

**Armin :** The afternoon event must be related to Levi and Sasha's relationship.  
**Hanji :** Because otherwise Andrea would have accepted Floch's help.  
**Armin :** Exactly. I'm wondering why she needs our help though. What is she even planning ? There'll be also Eren and Jean...  
**Hanji :** I don't know, maybe Eren and Jean will fight and... No they won't even fight if Levi is close.  
**Armin :** Do you have an idea about the morning event Hanji-san ? You're part of it right ? With Connie, Levi and Mikasa ?  
**Hanji :** Yes that's correct. I don't know neither. I don't have anything special towards Connie or Mikasa. Maybe Connie, because we spent the last days together but Mikasa ? Because she's Eren's sister ? She's related to Levi ?  
**Armin :** I don't think so. Andrea surely knows more than us. It must have something to do with the talk she had with Connie earlier.  
**Hanji :** That's very likely. I noticed he looked a little... guilty. Knowing Andrea, she must have made him reveal something he shouldn't have.  
**Armin :** ... Andrea can be scary sometimes.  
**Hanji :** Oh yes her way of thinking is very different. I'd like to play chess with her.  
**Armin :** Me too.  
**Hanji :** You play chess Armin ?!  
**Armin :** Yes.  
**Hanji :** We should play a game someday !  
**Armin :** *smiles* Yes, with pleasure.

* * *

**Levi :** Come in.  
**Sasha :** *from outside* Hum, I need help.  
**Levi :** *sighs, puts his pen down and goes to open the door*  
**Sasha :** *holding a tea tray*  
**Levi :** *looks quickly around and makes her enter* I thought I told you to be discreet. This isn't.  
**Sasha :** *puts the tray on his desk* But you let me in ! *turns to smile at him*  
**Levi :** Tch.  
**Sasha :** I'll serve tea.  
**Levi :** No, I'll do it. *goes to the tray* What's that ?  
**Sasha :** *opens the box* Cookies !  
**Levi :** No. I don't want any food in my office.  
**Sasha :** What ?! But why ? Don't tell me because of the crumbs.  
**Levi :** Because of the crumbs !  
**Sasha :** Raaah ! I'll clean if there are but please... It's our cookies...  
**Levi :** ... Fuck.  
**Sasha :** Yes ! I got that "Fuck" means "You win Sasha" *takes a biscuit and swallows it* Mmmh...  
**Levi :** ... I have to finish this shitty report first. *goes to sit in his chair*  
**Sasha :** I'll help ! *follows him*  
**Levi :** *sits* You'll help ? Oh because you're a Squad Leader now ?  
**Sasha :** No but... *sits on his lap* I'll help to make it less-  
**Levi :** W-what the, the f-fuck fuck Sasha ?!  
**Sasha :** You stuttered again ! *laughs* So cu- I mean I love it !  
**Levi :** I can't work like this Sasha.  
**Sasha :** Yes you can. *puts his hands on his desk, arms around her*  
**Levi :** *tenses* No, that's not-  
**Sasha :** Please ? I brought tea...  
**Levi :** ...Fuck.  
**Sasha :** Yes !  
**Levi :** *sighs and tries to go back to the report*  
**Sasha :** Oh it's for Commander Pixis ?  
**Levi :** Yes...  
**Sasha :** I think he likes me !  
**Levi :** *raises an eyebrow*  
**Sasha :** He made a cooking contest between Jean and me. I lost but it was fun ! *grabs a cookie*  
**Levi :** You lost ?  
**Sasha :** Yes. I hunted a huge wild boar and cooked it but I didn't make any vegetable to go with it. I thought meat would have been enough to win...  
**Levi :** Tsh.  
**Sasha :** Exactly, that's so me. *finishes the cookie*  
**Levi :** *darkness in his eyes* Sasha... You put crumbs on my desk.  
**Sasha :** *eats them at record speed* Problem solved.  
**Levi :** Oh. Okay...  
**Sasha :** What do you think we'll have to do tomorrow ?  
**Levi :** No fucking idea.  
**Sasha :** Why do you swear so much ?  
**Levi :** Why do you eat so much ?  
**Sasha :** Because I like it... Oh...  
**Levi :** *tenses* Sasha I just remembered something... you fucking told Connie we kissed ?! In front of everyone !  
**Sasha :** What ? No !... Oh I see, it wasn't me who asked that question.  
**Levi :** Mh...  
**Sasha :** Anyway, I just remembered something too ! *moves her legs to the side to look at him in the eye*  
**Levi :** What's that face ?  
**Sasha :** Something called anger.  
**Levi :** *eyes her* ... No, that's called fear.  
**Sasha :** *eyes widen*  
**Levi :** *puts his pen down* What did you remember ?  
**Sasha :** *looks away* That you... gave a bath to...  
**Levi :** *sighs* Don't get the wrong idea about this. If you think I enjoyed it... Like I said, it was necessary.  
**Sasha :** Mmmm... *drops her head on his shoulder*  
**Levi :** I can't lean on my desk if you're in that position Sasha. Move I have to work.  
**Sasha :** *puts her arms around his neck and her chin above his shoulder, resting her head against his*  
**Levi :** Tch. You're such a pain, you know that ?  
**Sasha :** I know...  
**Levi :** *puts his arm on her back, his hand on her head to sustain her before going back to work*

* * *

**Hanji :** *enters* Levi did you- *sees Sasha clung to him*  
**Levi :** *looks at her*  
**Hanji :** Oh my...  
**Levi :** *puts his pen down to sign her to be silent, refusing to take his other hand off Sasha's head*  
**Hanji :** *whispers* She's asleep ?  
**Levi :** *slightly nods*  
**Hanji :** *sits on a chair in front of the desk*  
**Levi :** *whispers* You don't look really surprised. How did you know ?  
**Hanji :** How couldn't I have known ?  
**Levi :** ... *gives her his report*  
**Hanji :** Oh thanks.  
**Levi :** Are you gonna stay here ?  
**Hanji :** Yes.  
**Levi :** And may I ask why ?  
**Hanji :** You two look so cute !  
**Levi :** Get the fuck out.  
**Sasha :** *her sleep disturbed by Levi's tense, she unconsciouly hugs him tighter*  
**Hanji :** Awww...  
**Levi :** Shut up. *rubs Sasha's head*  
**Sasha :** *mumbles* Shi... Shitty report...  
**Hanji :** *tries hard to not burst out laughing*  
**Levi :** Tch.  
**Hanji :** You're such a bad influence Levi.  
**Levi :** I thought I told you to leave.  
**Hanji :** Alright, alright. *gets up* I'll come back later.  
**Levi :** Hanji. Don't tell anyone or I'll make you eat your glasses.  
**Hanji :** Got it. *leaves*  
**Levi :** *waits for the door to be closed to kiss Sasha in her neck* Let's go to sleep Sasha. It's getting late.

* * *

**Andrea :** Good morning !  
**Mikasa :** ...  
**Levi :** ...  
**Hanji :** Connie's coming, he must be finishing to get dressed now. He'll be here just in time.  
**Andrea :** *grins at her*  
**Hanji :** ...Oh. OH ! You are a fairy !  
**Mikasa :** What is it ?  
**Hanji :** Last week I wouldn't have been able to know that Connie arrives always at the last moment !  
**Levi :** Mhh.  
**Andrea :** So I'm a fairy now ?  
**Hanji :** Yes, a magical team fairy.  
**Andrea :** *chuckles*  
**Connie :** Good morning !  
**Andrea :** *looks at her watch* He _is_ right on time.  
**Levi :** On time for what exactly ?  
**Andrea :** Do you know the room behind that door ?  
**Connie :** It's a small, sort of living room.  
**Andrea :** Yes. *opens the door* Levi and Mikasa please come in... Alright. Now wait a moment inside please. *whispers to the other two* Each one of you know the existence of a different couple in the squad.  
**Connie :** Huh ?  
**Hanji :** Ha ?  
**Andrea :** *gets behind them*  
**Hanji :** That means that... I know there's two people dating in the squad... and you Connie... know two others ?!  
**Connie :** Oh !!  
**Hanji :** We're gonna have a-  
**Andrea :** *pushes them inside the room* The four of you will have to stay in this room for one hour. *closes the door*  
**Levi :** Did she fucking lock us up ?  
**Mikasa :** *goes check* Yes...  
**Levi :** Tsk.  
**Mikasa :** What's wrong with them ?  
**Hanji :** *whispers* Connie, who are dating ?!  
**Connie :** I'm not supposed to tell I'm sorry.  
**Hanji :** No !!!  
**Connie :** But you Hanji-san, who do you know are dating ?!  
**Hanji :** I shouldn't tell either...  
**Connie :** This is horrible.  
**Mikasa :** What do you think they are whispering about ?  
**Levi :** I don't give a shit.  
**Hanji :** Connie... Mikasa is dating someone isn't she ?  
**Connie :** How, how do you...  
**Hanji :** Andrea is a terrific fairy.  
**Connie :** *looks at Mikasa and then at Levi* Oh my... The Captain is dating someone ?  
**Hanji :** *winces* I can't tell !  
**Connie :** You have to tell me now ! Who is it ?! Eren ?  
**Hanji :** Okay Connie, we're both too eager to know about these stuffs to not go insane during this hour. Can you talk to Mikasa ? Try to convince her to tell me.  
**Connie :** I can try.  
**Hanji :** Great !! Me I'll try to convince Levi.  
**Connie :** Yes !!! Thank you !  
**Hanji :** *puts her hands on his shoulders* You have to succeed Connie. I need to know.  
**Connie :** You too Hanji-san. I heard too much to forget it.  
**Hanji :** *rushes to Levi*  
**Connie :** *goes to Mikasa*  
**Hanji : **Why you're trying to hide it ?  
**Levi :** Hide what ?  
**Hanji :** Sasha and you !  
**Levi :** *looks away* She's my subordinate, it's not correct. And I don't see the point of bragging about it.  
**Hanji :** Oh dear, you're wrong about everything ! Yes, she's your subordinate and so ? Have you forgotten about Mike and Nanaba ?  
**Levi :** ... They've never been... reprimanded ?  
**Hanji :** By who ? Erwin ? No way. Plus I'm sure you can manage a ball-buster that should mind his own business.  
**Levi :** ...  
**Hanji :** And about bragging : you should. One reason is just there.  
**Levi :** What ? Connie ?  
**Hanji :** You're not worried about him ? Him and Sasha ?  
**Levi :** No... not anymore.  
**Hanji :** Well Connie is just an example. What would happen if someone makes a move on her because you're keeping it secret ?  
**Levi :** *jaw tenses*  
**Hanji :** Yeah beating him up wouldn't be very discreet.  
**Connie :** -and that's why you need to tell her !  
**Mikasa :** ... What if she wants to know because it's forbidden to date someone in the SC ?  
**Connie :** One way to find out. Hanji !  
**Hanji :** Huh ?!  
**Connie :** Is it against the SC rules to date someone ?  
**Hanji :** *looks insistently at Levi* No, anyone can date anyone.  
**Connie :** See ?  
**Mikasa :** ... I should ask Jean first.  
**Connie :** Yeah, pretend he never asked you to expose your relationship.  
**Mikasa :** Did he tell you that ?  
**Connie :** No need. It's Jean. It's obvious he would want everybody to know you're his.  
**Levi & Mikasa :** Alright.  
**Hanji :** Yes ! Connie ! Is your Ackerman going to speak ?  
**Connie :** *smiling* Yes and yours ?  
**Levi :** Oi.  
**Hanji :** YES !  
**Levi :** Don't talk like we're animals.  
**Hanji :** Mikasa... *takes her hands*  
**Mikasa :** *frees her hands and blushes* ... Jean.  
**Hanji :** YES ! I SHIP IT !!!  
**Connie :** Ship ?  
**Levi :** Horse-face ?  
**Hanji :** Damn I want to hug you but you don't like it it's frustrating !  
**Connie :** *smirks* She already hugged Eren.  
**Hanji :** No reason to hold back then !  
**Mikasa :** *steps back*  
**Hanji :** *hugs her* Oh my god I'm so happy...  
**Mikasa :** Are you crying ?  
**Hanji :** ... No you're crying.  
**Mikasa :** Huh ?  
**Connie :** So hum what about... *glances at Levi*  
**Levi :** Sasha.  
**Connie :** ... Oh thank God. I was so scared !  
**Levi :** *raises an eyebrow*  
**Connie :** I thought she would have been devastated if you we're dating someone else. It's been a while...  
**Levi :** What do you mean "it's been a while" ?  
**Connie :** A while she's into you ! She didn't tell you ?  
**Levi :** No...  
**Connie :** It's been since... She's in your squad. The squad with Historia. She made huge efforts to eat properly back then. Before that she couldn't have a meal without staining her clothes. But... "the Captain would be irritated so I have to pay attention !".  
**Levi :** *eyes widen*  
**Connie :** I'm surprised you didn't get it. I mean, she always sat next to you, glanced at you, she even started to bake tea biscuits.  
**Hanji :** The famous cookies are made for Levi ?!  
**Connie :** Mhh kind of, yeah.  
**Levi :** *sits in a chair, dropping his head to hide his face*  
**Connie :** Oh hum, sorry I shouldn't ha-  
**Levi :** Continue.  
**Connie :** ... She was really nervous when you asked her to stitch up your shoulder wound. She told me her eyes didn't deserve to see your bare chest or something stupid like that.  
**Hanji :** What ?! She saw Levi's- He asked her ? Usually he only asks guys ! Even me I'm not allowed to see !  
**Levi :** ...  
**Hanji :** Hey ! Look at me ! Why-  
**Levi :** *raises his head, a hand trying in vain to cover his smile*  
**Hanji : **Yep, he's in love.

* * *

**Andrea :** It's been 15 minutes. Let's check where they are. *goes to eavesdropping*  
**Mikasa :** -then Eren told me that I should cut my hair. I agreed and glanced over my shoulder. Jean was making a sad face.  
**Hanji :** Aw...  
**Connie :** A sad face ??!! I remember that night ! He was depressed as hell !! He wiped his hand on my shirt telling me it was his trust on humanity or another sh-  
**Hanji :** *bursts out laughing*  
**Connie :** Hey ! At that time, it wasn't funny at all ! I had no clue what he had wiped on me !  
**Andrea :** *unlocks discreetly the door and leaves satisfied*


	9. Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassment, anger and... cut !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the end is very abrupt. Maybe I'll do another chapter if I find a better way to end this story.

**Armin :** Here they are.  
**Eren :** *turns around on his chair*  
**Hanji :** Sorry for the wait ! Oh lunch is ready ? Great !  
**Jean :** What were you doing ?  
**Connie :** *smiling* Just chatting.  
**Mikasa :** *avoids Jean's eye contact while sitting next to him*  
**Levi :** *glares at Andrea* You could have told us you unlocked the door.  
**Jean :** You locked them up ?!  
**Andrea :** If I've told you, you would have missed a good chat ! And yes Jean, I did.   
**Jean :** *scared look*  
**Levi :** *to Eren* Move. I'm sitting here.  
**Eren :** Huh ? Um, o-okay... *gets up* Why this seat sir ?  
**Levi :** *sits* Because it's next to Sasha and she's my girlfriend.  
**Sasha :** *frozen*  
Silence.  
**Connie :** *whispers at Hanji* That was a cool way to annouce it.  
**Levi :** Does anyone have a problem with it ?  
**Eren :** Huh... *looks around* Why do I have the feeling I was the only one not aware of this ?  
**Floch :** I wasn't.  
**Jean :** Me neither.  
**Eren :** That's it ?! Only Floch, Jean and me didn't know ?!  
Silence.  
**Eren :** *finally sits*  
**Jean :** *pinches his own arm* It looks like a dream though...  
**Levi :** Problem ?  
**Jean :** ... Hum... Is Sasha consenting ?  
**Levi :** HAH ?  
**Sasha :** *tenses and looks away* Uhm- Ha- I- Of- I mean...  
**Connie :** Hell yeah she is !  
**Hanji :** No doubt in that !  
**Connie :** *high fives Hanji*  
**Eren :** ... Then no problem sir.  
**Jean :** Hum, yeah. No problem sir.  
**Levi :** Perfect.  
**Andrea :** Great ! Let's eat everyone !  
**Hanji :** By Sina, I'm starving !  
**Levi :** *glances at Sasha* Eat.  
**Sasha :** Huh ? Hum yeah, not very... hungry.  
**Hanji :** Why won't you feed her Levi ?  
**Levi :** *glares at her*  
**Jean :** Please don't sir.

* * *

_Half an hour later_  
**Jean :** And then I pushed her into the sea !  
**Squad :** *general laughter*  
**Sasha :** Not funny guys ! I was soaked because of him !  
**Jean :** Huh ? You don't have to complain you took a good revenge on me !  
**Sasha :** You deserved it.  
**Hanji :** What was the revenge ?  
**Sasha :** I found a... a... Damn it, Armin what's the name of the little orange animal ?  
**Armin :** The crab ?  
**Sasha :** Yes ! I took a crab and put it on Jean's head !  
**Squad :** *general laughter*  
**Sasha :** You should have seen his face ! He yelled "GET IT OFF ! GET IT OFF !" and I just- *can't talk from laughing*  
**Levi :** *laughs*  
**Eren :** ...  
**Armin :** ...  
**Floch :** ...  
**Jean :** ...  
**Connie :** ...  
**Hanji :** ...  
**Sasha :** ...  
**Andrea :** Finally ! I was wondering when it would happen ! Hanji, I won our bet !  
**Hanji :** Hell yes you did...  
**Levi :** Why are you staring at me like that ?  
**Eren :** Because you laughed.  
**Levi :** Huh ? You must have shit in your ears.  
**Hanji :** We all heard it Levi.  
**Levi :** Then you all have shit in your ears.  
**Mikasa :** Everybody laughs from time to time sir. It happens. We can't always control it.  
**Jean :** It looks like it's something embarrassing for the Ackermans.  
**Hanji :** What made you laugh ?!  
**Eren :** It can't be picturing the disgusted-horse-face, he already saw it and never laughed about it.  
**Jean :** *hits Eren*  
**Sasha :** Why did you laugh ? ... sir ! Why did you laugh sir ?  
**Levi :** ... Tch. I don't know. Seeing you laugh I guess.  
**Eren :** Oh okay... I didn't get earlier the part saying the Captain is actually IN LOVE with Sasha, but now I see it. Okay.  
**Levi :** *avoids eye contacts*  
**Hanji :** He can't even deny it.  
**Sasha :** *gets up* I'm gonna get some air.  
**Levi :** *looks at her*  
**Sasha :** *tells him to stay with a glance*  
Silence while she leaves.  
**Levi :** This was the fucking last time you made that kind of shitty jokes.  
**Eren :** ...  
**Connie :** ...  
**Hanji :** *raises her hand* May I suggest, we ask our questions while she's not here ?  
**Levi :** You still have some after this morning ?  
**Hanji :** Well, new questions keep popping in my head...  
**Levi :** ... Alright, everybody get off what they have on their chest and when Sasha's back, not a fucking word about it anymore.  
**Hanji :** Do you have nicknames for each others ?  
**Levi :** No.  
**Hanji :** Did you say to her the three words ?  
**Levi :** The three words ?  
**Armin :** "I love you".  
**Levi :** ... No.  
**Eren :** Did she ?  
**Levi :** No.  
**Jean :** Since when are you dating ?  
**Levi :** Not long.  
**Hanji :** Can we see a kiss ?  
**Levi :** No.  
**Eren :** Have you actually kissed ?  
**Levi :** Yes.  
**Armin :** Is she calling you by your name when you're alone ?  
**Levi :** She tries.  
**Floch :** Should we keep it quiet ? Is it against the rules ?  
**Levi :** No. But don't shout it from the rooftops.  
**Connie :** Can we still hug her ?  
**Levi :** If you don't mind be punched.  
**Hanji :** Have you already slept together ?  
**Levi :** Yes.  
**Everyone :** *eyes widen*  
**Jean :** *mumbles to himself* Please brain, don't picture that...  
**Levi :** What is it ?  
**Armin :** Hum, Hanji didn't mean sleep.  
**Levi :** She said "slept".  
**Eren :** Oh that makes more sense now...  
**Jean :** How can he be that naive though ?  
**Levi :** *looks at Hanji* What did you really mean ?  
**Hanji :** I meant sex Levi. Have you had sex ?  
**Levi :** *keeps fixing Hanji, frozen*  
**Mikasa :** ... Captain ?  
**Levi :** ...  
**Eren :** Are you okay sir ?  
**Levi :** *throw his bread at Hanji's head*  
**Hanji :** Ouch !  
**Levi :** Out of line.

* * *

******Armin :** Are you serious ?  
**Andrea :** *blinks* Yeah, why ?  
**Hanji :** We can't do that.  
**Andrea :** But it's just moving the stuff from the stock to the dungeon.  
**Armin :** That's not the problem...  
**Hanji :** This is not acceptable Andrea ! We're not doing this !  
**Andrea :** Huh ? Why ? It won't kill them.  
**Armin :** I'm not so sure actually. The Captain will get eaten there... Even if he faced hundreds of titans.  
**Hanji :** And he won't be in condition to defend himself ! This is freaking insane Andrea !  
**Andrea :** You're exagerrating. He'll be fine ! Sasha too ! This will make them realize they can -  
**Hanji :** *grabs her collar* YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS.  
**Armin :** Ha-Hanji-san ! Calm down please !  
**Hanji :** *frowns*  
**Andrea :** ...  
**Hanji :** *releases her* I think you should go Andrea.  
**Andrea :** *looks at Armin*  
**Armin :** ...  
**Andrea :** Alright, I'll go get my stuff... *stops at the door* Take care of each others. Specially of the... _remaining dolls_. *leaves*  
**Hanji :** The remaining dolls...  
**Armin :** What did she mean ?  
**Hanji :** I don't know but the word _doll_ rings a bell.  
**Armin :** ... Not to me. We should tell the others they won't have to come at 2pm.  
**Hanji :** *sighs* Yes... How about a game of chess first ?  
**Armin :** Mmh, I guess we have the time...

* * *

**Mikasa :** Do you know what she planned for you this afternoon ? Why is there Eren ?  
**Jean :** No clue. It'll be awkward with the Captain and Sasha that's for sure. What did you do this morning ?  
**Mikasa :** I've got convinced to make our relationship public.  
**Jean :** Huh ?! What ?! Who knew ? How ?  
**Mikasa :** It's complicated but it doesn't matter anyway. The point is, it's okay if you want to tell people.  
**Jean :** ... Really ?  
**Mikasa :** Yes... Connie already knows though.  
**Jean :** Hum okay.  
**Mikasa :** Commander Hanji and Captain Levi too.  
**Jean :** WHAT ?!  
**Mikasa :** *sighs and puts her head on his shoulder*  
**Jean :** ... This morning must have been weird.  
**Mikasa :** *closes her eyes* Yes it was. You really don't know what is it for you this afternoon ?  
**Jean :** No... I didn't really thought about it. So... you're okay if people see us like this ? It's like the break room here, anyone can come.  
**Mikasa :** Yes.  
**Jean :** *puts his arm around her and rest his head on hers* I still hope no one will come.

* * *

**Connie :** *runs to Sasha* You owe me an apology !  
**Sasha :** *keeps walking* Why ?  
**Connie :** *bumps her shoulder* For keeping your mouth shut !  
**Sasha :** *stops and looks down*  
**Connie :** What ?  
**Sasha :** *hugs him*  
**Connie :** Ha ? SASHA ?!  
**Sasha :** *starts to cry*  
**Connie :** *chuckles* It's okay.  
**Sasha :** I wanted... to tell... you but...  
**Connie :** I get it. You were afraid.  
**Sasha :** I wasn't supposed to speak about it... But I wanted to tell you... so bad...  
**Connie :** It's okay Sasha ! *laughs*  
**Sasha :** Sorry.  
**Eren :** You're hugging her AND she's crying. Looks like you want to die Connie.  
**Connie :** *looks at him shocked* ... OH MY GOD SASHA HE'S RIGHT. LEAVE ME ! STOP CRYING ! DON'T TOUCH ME ! BUT DON'T CRY !  
**Sasha :** *releases him* Huh ?  
**Connie :** It's fine you know ! Apology accepted !  
**Sasha :** Okay... *slightly smiles*  
**Eren :** It's almost 2pm.  
**Sasha :** Hum right... I was going to the mess hall.  
**Eren :** For Andrea's experiment ? Let's go together.  
**Connie :** You should put some water on your face first. The Captain must already be there. I fear for my life if he sees your red eyes.  
**Sasha :** He doesn't beat up people you know.  
**Connie :** Yeah, say that to Eren.

* * *

**Levi :** Still that shitty game ?  
**Hanji :** It's CHESS Levi.  
**Levi :** Whatever. *goes to sit next to Armin*  
**Armin :** Do you play chess Captain ?  
**Levi :** No.  
**Hanji :** He only watches.   
**Armin :** *frowns* You used to play with Major Erwin...  
**Hanji :** Yes.  
**Levi :** It doesn't matter. She's still losing.  
**Hanji :** I'm not losing ! Not yet !  
**Eren :** *enters* Oh you found a chess player Armin !  
**Sasha :** *enters shyly behind Eren*  
**Armin :** *smiling* Yes ! It's been a long time.  
**Hanji :** With who were you playing ?  
**Armin :** Hum...  
**Eren :** Annie.  
**Hanji :** Oh...  
**Levi :** Where's Andrea ? It's time. I hope she's not planning on locking us up again.  
**Hanji :** We forgot to tell you !!  
**Armin :** Andrea left.  
**Levi :** Huh ?  
**Eren & Sasha :** Why ?  
**Hanji :** At my request. She wanted to make a terrible experiment with Levi and Sasha. There's something wrong with her mind.  
**Sasha :** What- What was the experiment ?  
**Hanji :** Locking you up in a cell. On the other side meat and mess.  
**Levi :** I don't get it.  
**Sasha :** Me neither.  
**Armin :** Sasha would have to handle an... irritated Captain and he would have to handle dark Sasha.  
**Levi :** Dark Sasha ?  
**Eren :** Oh god, dark Sasha is the worst. There would be no chance he could have control her by himself. So it would have been more the Captain handling Sasha than the other way around.  
**Levi :** *looks at Sasha* What's dark Sasha ? And why are your hair wet ?  
**Sasha :** They're not wet. Just a few strands. It's just water. Where's the meat ?  
**Hanji :** In the storage room.  
**Sasha :** *leaves*  
**Eren :** I'm going to tell Jean. *leaves too*  
**Armin :** You think we can let Sasha eat the food ?  
**Hanji :** Ha... she deserved it I guess.  
**Armin :** ... Checkmate.  
**Hanji :** WHAT ?  
**Levi :** So Andrea's really gone ?  
**Hanji :** I didn't check her room but I think she left yeah...  
**Sasha :** *runs into the mess hall* THERE'S NO MEAT !  
**Hanji :** Really ?! Did she take it ?  
**Armin :** Or there never was any...  
**Levi :** Whatever. These stupid activities are over now. I've told you we didn't need her, that it was a fucking stupid idea. She was just playing with us.  
**Hanji :** *mumbles* Playing with us...  
**Levi :** Yeah.  
**Hanji :** That's what you said to her ! That night in your room ! When you had a fight !  
**Levi :** Mhh yes probably.  
**Hanji :** And you said : "We're not your dolls."  
**Armin :** *eyes widen* And the only remaining dolls are...  
**Eren :** *from the break room* DO YOU THINK I WANT TO SEE THIS HORSE-FACE STUCK TO YOURS MIKASA ?!!!  
**Jean :** *from the break room* THEN DON'T WATCH ASSHOLE !!!


End file.
